The First
by valenelle
Summary: Angelica tried to kill Jack in Saint Domonique. Jack was seduced in La Martinique. But what happened in St. Lucia?


From the screenplay:

"**ANGELICA**

I had to trade it. To learn the rituals of the Fountain.

**JACK**

Ah. And?

**ANGELICA**

I haven't seen you with such a desire since St. Lucia. Short lived, as I recall.

**JACK**

(a whisper)

Tell me the rules.

**ANGELICA**

Are we partners. Can I trust you? I need you on my side, Jack."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I am the greatest nerd ever and I have re-read On Stranger Tides' screenplay more than once. Now I got caught up on these words. St. Lucia? Huh? What is this? What happened here? In the movie they sure mention St Dominique and La Martinique (as I have written One Shots about if you have not read those and want to) - BUT - St. Lucia is apparently a part of Jack and Angelica's past and conversation the filmmakers for some reason decided to cut out. However, the die hard fan as I am, did not miss this detail in the screenplay. **

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated to the Pirates of the Caribbean franchise - (if I did we would have seen 2 hours of Jack+Angelica locked inside a room.) Or marooned together on a deserted island. With rum, lots of rum. And red wine.

**Summary: Following La Martinique and Saint Dominique - this is what I think may be suitable.**

** M! Lemon? Yeah, maybe. A little, perhaps. In a gentle way. **

**Jack Sparrow & Angelica Teach - First Time**

_Angelica tried to kill Jack in Saint Domonique. Jack was seduced in La Martinique. But what happened in St. Lucia? _

**_A Lover Or A Friend?_**

**_Approaching St. Lucia - The Black Pearl_**

* * *

What a lovely ship. What a lovely sunset. What a lovely sea. What a lovely woma-wom-wo-.

Captain Jack Sparrow reaches his desperately clenched fist to slightly cover his cough.

Woman.

His eyes are once all over again on this Spanish convent lady he picked up months ago. Ever since La Martinique his mind has been dizzy, gone and even his first mate, Joshamee Gibbs has noticed.

He almost lost it when they kissed. He had never felt such a rush, such a magnetic vibration through him and it scared him, scares him still and will scare him.

Her lips are still burning on him. He can feel the warmth of her body and it is driving him insane. Her intense eye close to him, the intimate position and everything they shared for that short moment. It had been a longer build up and now he truly paid the price for it.

That night he had breathed so hard he almost felt sick. As always, a bottle of rum had drowned him and eventually he had managed to fall asleep. In a way, slightly hoping such a happening would occur during a sober moment. Because this scared him - that he cared. Not that he was a man taking advantage of intoxicated women, because he never would do that - but that he in fact cared into his bones over her wellbeing. In such a new manner it inwardly flipped him out.

He tries to shake his head as if it possibly will assist his thoughts erasing every image of her…

Angelica.

Perhaps he had not made things better either. Believing ignoring her completely to be able to set aside these… stirrings? - only led for her to seem further upset with him. As if she declared some sort of a silent war between them. Her making herself popular among the crewmembers, manipulating them and making herself some sort of a leader among them. But the far worst is how she dares to come across Jack's propositions. Or rather, his commands. Obviously because she as much as anybody else onboard, knew very well that she was also the simple and only one who would ever get away with it.

She was challenging him on every level she could. Completely getting back at him for ignoring and dismissing her like he has done since La Martinique.

But Jack just cannot help it. His eyes have drifted to her once again. As his gaze always do do. Examining her every movement and she pretending she does not know. Although this time, with the light of a golden sun beaming on her facade, she swirls around. Ready to face Jack.

They have been dancing around each other for quite some while. This game of who the alfa is.

Jack's gaze remains and he may be the one holding hers locked. Even when he drowns yet another bottle of precious Caribbean rum. When she stays at the precise place and makes no revelation of coming movement; Jack stands.

None of them break contact and therefore none of them break the silent war of budging for the other one. Both reaching for the upper hand.

Jack waltzes confidently over to her with a challenging eye.

And she reflects it.

Her lips are seductively parted and it almost looks as if she waits for him to devour her. For a brief moment Jack falters in his mind, almost meeting her magnetic attraction but somehow manages to not give in to her.

He inhales sharply and keeps approaching her until she backs a few steps and he has her against a mast. Many crewmen are still working around deck, exchange glances but all quickly decide to ignore whatever goes on between their captain and the firm, yet charming Spanish lady onboard. They have shared that silent play for quite some time, and no crewman dares interfere nor point out what the heck is going on between them. They never touch, they never speak, they never kiss - they just keep pushing each other around as if to mark some invisible bubble of territory.

He does not touch her. And she refrains from reaching out to brush against him. The only thing they do is staring deeply, challengingly and in some way - warningly at one another. As if Jack warns her, bites away for her to enter his mind like she does. For her to stop trying to push his every limit in this secret tryout of getting a reaction out of him, like a child doing everything in front of the parents to get their attention.

And she, for him to never dare toying her. To stop playing with her like she obviously believes he does. Like he just can use her and set her aside like one of those other trophies he conquered in the past. For him, to never ever dare treating her like anything less than the might inner queen she is.

No touching at all. Not the slightest brush in the most close physical position. Even so, an immense intimate moment.

They are so close that if she so would start speaking, they would without want end up brushing their lips against one another. So they do not. They keep their mouth shut. Eyes keep staring deeply, warningly and challengingly. None of them ever giving up this play.

It is first when her eyebrow quirks and jaw clenches, that Jack shoots her another warning eye and removes his posture. It is a play of power. Him refusing to fall for a woman.

And she, refusing to fall for a man.

It takes everything in him to eventually turn his back on her, and break their eye contact. Lately she has been up to too much mischief. Completely disobeying every single order he has demanded for the crew. Because she knew, as well as any other, including Jack - that he would never point it out. She did whatever she pleased.

She is fast to also spin around and march towards the railing. Her hands dig deeply into the wooden material, causing her fingertips to become pale as her face warms by the sun almost gone by the horizon.

And they keep dancing around each other like this. Both pretending the other is invisible. Jack shouting commands through Gibbs, and Angelica dismissing them. As a tantalizing and misbehaving child, she even does the opposite. For some bloody infernal reason in addition, she even has every crew member wrapped around her finger. As if they saw her as the supervisor, and secretly knew he would budge to anything Angelica had in her way.

Perhaps that is what truly got Jack going mad at her.

He never realized if it made him proud of recruiting such a strong person, mad at her to dare, or insanely crazy that he cannot manage getting rid of her.

Or profoundly in fear that he does not want to.

But it is not until they set anchor in St. Lucia and the cook has set the long table - that Jack has had enough of this.

All crewmen are around it and perhaps it is Jack now who needs to redefine his captaining position. After all, he is the one ruling the ship. He will never really accept anything less. And the crewmen need not to forget so. No matter if this means putting Angelica in place at last. Perfectly when she so daringly neglects his commands not only in front of him, but also openly for all others to witness.

So when Jack and all have finished eating, he dismisses them with shooing hands. Even Gibbs stands. Only Angelica pretends not hearing as she instead reaches for a bottle of wine, ready to refill her glass as she has not finished.

"Ye too, Angelica."

All crewmen freeze at first, completely reflecting the reaction of Angelica herself. Her eyes shoot up to lock her gaze in his direction, posture frozen as ice. All astonished he eventually adressed _her_. With Gibbs discreetly clearing his throat, all leave but Angelica still remains. At last she stands straight and brushes off pretend-dust from her attire. Only Jack is leaning forward with hands resting on top of a chair's backrest. He has a confident smirk and challenging eyes.

However she never dodges to anything.

"You're talking to me now."

Truly, he does find it difficult to tell if she asks or states this matter. Again, leaving his slightly intoxicated mind somewhat confused. Yet, he keeps his smirk and remains in posture. She expects an answer for a longer moment before she disobediently again reaches her hand for that bottle.

Now when she finally has gotten a reaction out of him, it is clear she wants to make him boil. Her inner anger of him ignoring her like he has done. She wants to get on his nerves until he will go mad and he wants the same right back at her.

Jack's previous smirk is slowly growing into a frown. His finger raises warningly and he shoots her a serious glare. She would not dare.

But she does.

She grabs the bottle and walks out.

And Jack storms after. He wonders if his face will be red by the great fury building up inside. As those cannonballs he fires at any battle, he feels as if he is about to explode just the same.

Every crewman who has ushered outside to deck stop its tracks again when seeing their upset captain thundering outside. Only Angelica with a bottle of Castellano red wine in her hand, is the one who can be defined as relaxed. It takes about half a second before every single one of them has hurried away in different directions, some in panic and as results knock into each other. But away, they go.

Angelica rolls her eyes at their coward reactions and calmly, graciously spins around once again. She has never been afraid of Jack. She blossoms into a false wide smile, and gestures for Jack to share the wine with her. Her provocative motion is clear.

"Oh, you wanted some? Sí?"

Now Jack is _beyond_ boiling point.

She sips from the bottle and leaves it by slowly, teasingly and seductively licking her lips from any wine that perhaps could have been left. For a brief second Jack's furious expressions falters but he refuses revealing this to her. The effect she has on him. Even if she not so discreetly is trying him out. In a way, he really does not approve of this side of hers. He hates feeling manipulated like this. But for some bloody reason he cannot help getting himself tangled in whatever movement she so happens to do to him.

It is like she with one swift movement gets his look caught in her deep gaze and he finds himself stuck.

"Ye will sleep below deck among the crewmen tonight," he manages to inform her.

A nosey crewman peeks his head out from around a corner, heartshaped eyes and suddenly Jack inwardly regrets this demand.

Apparently Angelica does not approve either. It is clear how she does not try to show it, but her eyes almost peering reveal it.

"Jack, you cannot make me sleep among those… pirates. Men. Jack?" she is rambling. "¿Estás loco? Tu..," her words die as Jack passes, a swig from his bottle of rum. _She_, is _not_ going to be superior of him.

At least, not in front of the crew.

Her eyes may throw daggers after him, but he cannot care less. Instead he feels relieved. At peace for at last to have put the foot down and showing his crew who the captain is. It was indeed needed. No person, let alone Angelica - can ever remove him from the respected power he sits upon.

She may try, but in the end of the day - he is the one ruling the precious Pearl.

"Well, at least _someone_ will be fond of that idea."

Even if he pretends not knowing, and Angelica pretended to say that sentence for herself and not for Jack to hear, most nosy crewmen do notice that it still is a part of their nonexistent conversation.

Jack is at the railing to pretend staring towards the horizon. But he does listen indeed. To every piece of word she has to say.

It is that bloody Fredrick boy Jack should have thrown overboard a long time ago. For some bloody reason though he has managed to sell himself back in every single time. But boy has he tried with everything he has to swoop Angelica off her feet. She only seems to care though whenever Jack is around. It does not really matter anyhow. It is regardless immensely provocative to witness. She is a master at acting.

Jack almost spits the rum out and is about to tear the bottle in his hand to pieces. WHY had not Gibbs thrown that man overboard yet? How many times is he about to tell the infernal idiot to… die? He might as well. Or Jack may kill him himself. How he on several occasions dared to flirt with Angelica. Trying to charm her.

Just as Angelica has predicted, Jack is now again facing her. But, he does not care? Right? He does not care?

Stop caring, Jack.

He shakes his head slightly as if trying to shake the thought away from his vision. Fredrick and Angelica. It only makes it worse as he feels his heart throbbing and a sensation of nausea in jealousy.

But again - he cannot be jealous.

Because he does not care for her.

He is not even attracted.

Bah - he cannot care less.

Jack swallows. Who is he trying to fool? Every single piece of that woman is enticing. He can even physically feel some invisible rope pulling him towards her and he fights with every muscle in his body not to obey.

Quite challenging and contradicting his true emotions for this, he speaks up. "I'm sure he will be."

Now Angelica's face falls.

Does he mean that? It is Jack's turn to see her confident smirk faltering into hurt for a quick moment before her mouth forms to a closed non-genuine smile. Off she is and Jack is already in a debate with himself if this was the right thing to do or not.

Maybe help him dislike her more than he like-lik-li… NO! He does not like her. Not at all.

She is only on board because of her excellence of sword fighting.

Nothing less, nothing more.

But then again, why can he not stop staring at her? Not only staring, but with that longing urge? Gah, he hates this. This is stupid. How can another person make him go insane like this? This is not like him at all. She is bad. Bad for him.

He needs everything to go back to normal. Him being careless about life itself and just enjoy every piece of it. He needs no woman to dictate in his life. He needs no woman to occupy his every single thought and he certainly needs no affection for one.

He manages forgetting all about the incidents as he dives into hours of work. Fingertips buried in his forehead as he examines the unfolded map on his desk. The candle is almost burned out and he knows this is the time when he shall swallow another bottle and perhaps have fun in town. He knows the major part of the crewmen does. He tends to be the life of every party. No celebration starts without him. He is the man all men wants to be, he is the man all women wants to be with.

Yet…

The little image in his head once again drifts to Angelica. Her rich lips that he was the fortunate man to have against his. In a sense, he knows just as much as probably she does, that he would do anything to experience just a moment of that night again. To just have her… just a little. Just to get rid of her taking him over like this.

But can he? Can he ever manage getting rid of her occupying his everything like this?

Curiosity grows the best out of him. Also causing him to dodge below deck view a quick eye thrown across the dark chamber. Any trace of… her. There is this brush, a mirror that can fold… somehow? And a shirt he at points had seen her in. All those things revealing which sort of bed she picked. Before carefully lifting the shirt. Immediately the her scent from the soft fabric reaches him and he pauses his tracks. A tug in him makes him put it back down and leave. Leave the chamber, leave deck and leave the Pearl. The want for her has never been greater.

It is easy to locate oneself on St. Lucia. A fine island but just following the sound of cheering people leads the captain of the Pearl to town. The inner circle of popular inns, overly happy people and thieves hiding behind any corner. Parading between the events, he heads for the pub he always goes to. Even by such a young age, he certainly has his experience of where to go and where to not go.

If the street outside holds a celebration itself, it appears even more crowded in the exoteric pub. Somewhere in there he can glimpse Gibbs. The chubby man cheering loudly with a cup of beer in each hand, up in the air. Someone far away manages to cheer his cup with Gibbs' above the head of another one, as result spilling a handful of liquid down on the stranger. He does not even notice.

There can be hundreds of thousands of men in there.

But nothing can stop him from noticing her by the bar.

And he hates nothing more than that knowledge. But he cannot help it. It is what it is. And he hates the fact that it is this way. But it is.

Like a magnet he has yet again no clue of how he ends up by her side, surprising her with his voice.

The bartender somehow manages to snap any of Jack's words. "I'd offer ye red wine."

Her hands are clasped, resting on top of the counter and she wears a watchful expression. Definitely on her guard. To Jack.

He too goes by the play she does. Asking questions without really asking them. One can wonder if it is a demand, a pure statement or a hanging query.

She lets her look be the response and Jack soon nods to the bartender, filling up a glass which he quickly hands for the lady.

Her gaze breaks from his, slowly, as it moves to the glass which she softly moves to her body. "So..," he eventually begins, not bitterly at all as he with an act scans the room. "Where be the lovie boyfriend of yours, Sweetness?"

She definitely tenses at his use of word, 'Sweetness'. At first she begins with throwing him a glare. But when he does not budge, she remains staring straight at him. Upwardly as he stares her down, somehow approaching slowly. The bartender seems bothered in the background, hard defining what emotions go on between the duo. Hatred or..? Love? But either way, clearly.

She hates him equally.

"Wherever I want him to be."

"Aboard the Pearl, Luv, ye follow me orders. Savvy?"

Stubbornness do at points get the best out of her. This one time is one of those times. And Jack does not stop towering over her. None of them breaking contact.

There is this bruised ego in some sort of ways. She challenges him too much, and she knows it. And he hates it. He absolutely loathes how much she tries him. Where his limits are. And it makes him feel weak. Weak to realize there are barely no limits when it comes to her. That she can literally do anything and he just lets her.

Madness, is what it is. It has got to stop.

"POKER! Join us! Poker here!"

The annoying voice of a squeaky man from across the bar is heard. When she slides down the barstool and brings her glass with her, Jack steps a bit closer.

Like a swift movement he has somehow reached out for her. Blocking her passage by a hand holding her waist back. She tenses at his touch and meets his gaze again. His expressions reflects nothing but a no. He knows a thing or two when it comes to betting, gambling and all of that. Never a good idea.

And of course she takes this as an invitation. She grabs a hold of his collar, somehow forcing him to lean down a bit. He meets her eyes close enough to be able to devour her lips again. But instead they just stare intently, challengingly, warningly and…now, lovingly? At one another.

Maybe it is even hatred.

Nobody knows.

Not even they do.

But as always when he chooses 'don't,' she chooses 'do'. And off she is.

He only looks after her for a short moment before he grunts. Bloody woman makes him crazy.

Instead he finds Gibbs. Other mates. Different ones. Most of whom he has robbed. Some even quite a few times. Well, they do deserve a bit of his time, a bit of his fun and cheerful side. They have after all contributed to his net worth. His net worth which mostly is spent on liquid, fiestas and a crème de la crème lifestyle a la piracy. He barely shifts his focus to Angelica at all. When he does, she seems to enjoy herself. Having a good time over there, winning at what he manages to form as poker. She seems to be doing good, many coins in front of her.

He sees her wide smile as she pulls more over to her and has obviously won. Some people sigh heavily as they angrily slams their cards down in defeat, others stands up to leave. Others arrive. Jack wastes no moment and is there in the sharpest flashlight.

He notices her burning eyes but gladly plops down in an empty chair. He can play too.

"Fifty pounds each, Sir," a man announces.

All fumbles up golden coins to have on the table, some split in shillings. So does Jack. He has a quirked eyebrow, partly surprised of the price. It is a lot of money. Specially for someone like most of those men. And Angelica. He knows what she is paid. Even if he does put a bit more to her. Gibbs has stopped pointing the obvious favoring by now. He just knows. And Jack is in a way glad he never pushes it more. He never asks of why a greater portion of every treasure is going to the lady. Once Jack claimed women obviously needs more stuff. A stupid excuse, and Gibbs thought so too, but he never pointed it out.

Truth be told, most guests around the tables appear like chicken heads. None more intellectual than the other. Although there are quite a few. That Fred, Fredrick man, boy, is there. How long has he been sitting there? Jack would have noticed.

They share a look. Both silently wanting to take down the other one. The game has not even begun officially, yet it started a long time ago already.

It started the day Angelica boarded the ship.

There is a challenging part in him. Just the way the glances are exchanged between them. Angelica pretends that she never notices, but she does.

It goes well. It does. Unfortunately so it does for Freddy-boy. Clearly not as stupid in games as Jack had hoped. But Angelica is still on.

It starts first at the round when the three of them are the only one left.

The first and later on second card is sent his way. Two aces. Well this round will be easy. Surely he will take home the whole game. His pokerface is excellent, but as he glances to Angelica's face, seeing her wear that smug smirk causes him to smile inwardly. For once he will win over her. All of her stupid games she did aboard the ship. Constantly challenging him, making a fool out of him - just to play this game of power in front of everybody else. As if this puts her on some kind of a pedestal.

Which it does.

Which it indeed does.

Jack gulps as he realizes it and hardly tries to deny the statement he caused himself.

God she irritates him.

He manages to catch her glance to him. Her sneakily checking him out in the corner of her eyes.

And now he is all back again. The feeling tugging in him. A magnet pulling in him in want to be closer for her. Fortunately he is cut short.

He looks up and tries to read Freddy-boy's reaction.

Angelica seems to be glowing.

For some infernal reason, it makes Jack genuinely happy. Happy that she is happy. Happy that it goes well for her. Happy that she smiles. Happy to see that lovely smile- Gah, knock it off, Jack. Get focused on the playing. Poker.

Poker it be.

Small blind, Jack. Big blind, Freddy-boy.

Angelica watches over her cards for a brief moment before she pushes ahead a bit of a tower of coins. Matching the big blind.

Jack watches her carefully. She gives him a 'what' eye. He rolls his eyes as response. She is unbelievable. He snorts as response and fills his small blind into matching the other two.

"I'm in," he announces.

Freddy smiles rather wickedly, making Jack want to kick him. "Check."

The trio moves the coins into a pot. A first card thrown before another one is put on the table.

An ace.

Perfect.

This was just what he needed. Triss. In aces.

He does not intend to, but as Angelica leans forward, charmingly brushing something off Freddy-boy's cut stubble, trying to provoke Jack - he by mistake manages to see her cards. A queen and a ten. Too bad, sweet Angel. Jack is going to crush her.

Angelica happily throws in a tower of coins. Jack matches her and so does Fred. When he raises, Angelica confidently advances and Jack carefully follows. She better watch it or she will lose the round.

A king is put on the table. And it continues. All follows.

"Check, check and check."

When a ten is set, Jack can see in the corner of his eyes how Angelica squeals. In a sense, it is too sweet.

"I bring in everything I have," she speaks to Jack's fear. That is not a wise motion. Not with her cards. Jack wants to kick her leg but misses. Instead he almost loses balance in his chair and causes both Angelica and Freddy-boy to raise their eyebrows.

Aye, he is just trying to be a gentleman, savvy?

Why Angelica? Why? Does she want to lose?

She has a pair of tens! For the love of Christ.

Now. He even surprises himself. It is not his thinking at this moment that is logic. He obviously goes by his emotions.

Because he folds.

He folds?!

His eyes widen as he realizes what he has done. His cards thrown down on the table.

What the..?! He had this game.

He had it and he would have won. He would have crushed both her AND Freddy-boy. But her genuine smile of happiness.

He folded. To let her win.

This causes her to confidently wink to him, and Jack believes he blushes.

"Too scared of me, Jack, huh?" she teases.

Jack's eyes fall. "Don't be too cocky, 'Gelica."

If she only knew...

"Well, _I_ ain't."

They turn to Freddy-boy who pushes equally many coins as Angelica's total into the pot. It is all it takes for Jack to get a glimpse of his cards. Two kings?! TWO KINGS.

He will win over Angelica.

Jack feels his pulse rise.

Fredrick will win over Angelica. He will take the whole grand prize.

"You have a coin left," Angelica points out.

Fredrick shrugs. "Perhaps there is something else you can bet."

Jack peers. Is he referring to what he thinks this boy is referring to?

Angelica seems to grasp on. But as confident of winning as she is. "Me?" She at first asks aloud before confirming. "I bet me."

"Good," Fredrick speaks and pushes in the last coin.

"No-no-no-no," Jack raises his hand. "Wait a moment!" He panics. He really does not even care that it probably shows. This cannot be happening.

Both Angelica and Fredrick have stopped their tracks as they turn to look at him.

The man responsible raises his hand at Jack in a warning way.

"Ye cannot interfere and dismiss the bettings, Captain Sparrow."

Jack feels his pulse pumping harder than ever.

She will lose.

He cannot believe it.

She bet HERSELF?

And she will LOSE?

He may faint.

Aye.

He may actually faint.

And he folded? Why did he fold?

He never should have folded.

As Angelica opens her mouth, ready to accept. Jack is fast to open his mouth in frustration. Clearly not thinking clear.

"The Pearl."

All stop tracks again to look at him.

"Huh?" Angelica wonders, ready to show her cards.

"You bet the Pearl."

She frowns. So does Fredrick.

"Ye bet the Pearl, Darlin'."

"No, I-."

"_YOU_ bet the Pearl." Goddamnit. The harsh voice is barely even recognized by Jack himself. "Ye bet the Pearl, savvy?"

Her mouth hangs open as she astonished turns back to Fredrick. "Fine, I bet the Pearl then."

Now Jack panics further. He may lose the Pearl AND Angelica. He does not know what is worse. Of course he does. But he keeps it for himself.

If Fredrick goes on betting, Jack is doomed. Angelica is doomed.

By now, all attention of the bar is on them. The duo. Fredrick and Angelica.

"I cannot risk losing anything that pricey as that," Fredrick speaks. "I fold."

Angelica squeals in happiness as she with both arms embrace all coins to shove them towards her. Jack sighs in relief as he finds himself releasing a breath he never knew he held.

"Just out of curiosity," Angelica smiles to Fredrick. "What did you have, Cariño?"

Jack does not even care to react on her way of nicknaming the bastard.

Fredrick and Angelica show their cards. Him who would have triss of kings and she only a pair of tens. All around them in the bar gasp. Now knowing that Fredrick not only would have won the game and all golden coins, but also Angelica and the Pearl itself.

Angelica freezes. Now very uncomfortable with the thought.

As if she suddenly realizes what the stakes were. What she truly would have lost and was so close to. She glances up to Jack who stands. Somewhat disappointed with her.

How she dare betting like that. Irresponsible and causing him to save her butt.

He is fast to get out of there. Desperate for fresh air.

There are still people partying outside, happy for whatever cause. Some fighting but Jack notices no one as he marches through the streets down towards the beach. Away from everyone.

It is not first until he almost has reached it and feels her very touch that he must stop.

Her hands firmly grasping his wrist to turn him around.

"Jack!"

She has run and is out of breath.

So is he. By his fast march.

He scolds her.

She licks her lips as if she is about to utter something. A thank you. But instead says it with her expression. It screams nothing but pure thankfulness. A grateful look of appreciativeness. That he looked after her.

She just keeps breathing heavily, as if she still is hunted. Her hold on his wrist is soft at the same time as it is steady. But her eyes keep staring into his.

The moonlight now only helps him to see her features. How she gets this hungry look and pulls him down to her. Harshly. It is a forceful movement and she has him. Right there.

Her soft lips are filled with hunger as she pushes harder against him, not possibly able to be any closer to his body.

When the realization hits him, her kissing him - he grabs her tighter. Wraps her closer. Pulls her harder against him, as humanly possible.

She is his magnet.

Every part of him aching for her. Every part of him longing for her. Her presence making him go crazy. He wants her more than anything he has ever wanted.

Her moans, her way of softly speaking his name, her strength. Her force of pushing him down with her, into the sand. Legs parting and them becoming one. Her breath hitching and him so lovingly kissing the side of her neck. Hands clasped, finger intertwined.

There is not anything in the world that would make him wake up from her bubble. Catching her eye again and he feels himself shake within. It is not possible to have her more than he has, right now, yet he wants more. He urges more of her. He is so intoxicated by her he feels he could drown in that moment.

The sensation is overwhelming and he swallows her moan by devouring her lips. Her hands move to the back of his head to keep him in place, making him never stop making out with her. She is just as much in trance as he is.

When her breath hitches as she tries to whisper his name, he can feel her hands clenching his neck and his whole body shakes as he slowly sucks her bottom lip with him. Never breaking her eye contact.

He stays over her but assists his weight a little to not crush her.

Her face glistens in the moonlight, sweat shimmering. She breathes heavily and has never looked more beautiful.

It is so clear what he thinks of her. And so clear what she feels.

He shifts a bit to assist her up. Never breaking the gaze. She continues to breath heavily.

"I am sorry."

Jack frowns. "What for?"

This?

Angelica seems to fight on the words. "What if I'd lost the Pearl?"

Ah, that.

It already seems forgotten.

Because, really. It is.

Jack takes a deep breath and sits up. It takes a lot for him to announce it, but he does.

In his way.

"Ye think that was what I feared losing?"

And with that she knows.

He may kick his stomach for revealing it. But it was to no use. She would have found out anyhow. Because it obvious. It was her.

Her and always her.

It was she he feared losing. And always would fear losing.

It be a lovely ship.

It be a lovely sunset.

It be a lovely sea.

But the woman.

Angelica.

It will always be Angelica.

* * *

**A/N: Valentine's Day coming up and I just had to stay up all night tonight to give you this! Love Angelica and Jack…**


End file.
